coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5830 (23rd August 2004)
Plot Karen tells her father that she is not interested in what he has to say. He tells her that her mother is dying but she wants her father to leave. Charlie shows Ciaran the work that has been done in the restaurant. Ciaran decides he wants halogen lighting and wooden flooring, which Charlie says, will be very expensive. Mike goes to the restaurant to check what's going on because he is suspicious that Ciaran is going to rip Penny off, but Ciaran offers to show Mike his business plan. Mike's pleased that he has found out that Ciaran isn't planning to scam Penny. Karl and Todd leave the Rovers and it's awkward between them. Eventually they manage to say goodbye. Karl and Martin meet up and Martin warns Karl away from the Street. Karl fights back and Martin is stunned at his accusations. Martin apologises to Todd and explains that he is not anti-gay. He was just angry that Todd and Karl hurt Sarah and Todd accepts his apology. Jack, Eileen, Sonia, Fiz and Deirdre are discussing what they will do now Hayley is off the team. Hayley comes in and apologises for letting the rest of her team down but admits to being registered with the East Lancashire Guild under the name of "Harold Patterson". Les is giving Cilla a massage. Cilla convinces Les to go away on a romantic holiday without Chesney. Cilla asks Fiz to look after Chesney while she's away but Fiz refuses. Cilla tells Les that Fiz has agreed to look after Chesney. The Rovers Ravers are thinking of ideas to allow them to continue in the competition. Eileen suggests that Jack dresses up as a woman. He starts to feel a little nervous but agrees. Eventually Karen tells Steve about her unhappy childhood, that she only had second hand clothes bought from jumble sales. Linda Sykes had helped her when she was being bullied at school and her dad was violent towards her when he found she was associating with Linda. Cast Regular cast *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Charlie Stubbs - Bill Ward *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Sonia Marshall - Tina Gambe *Cilla Brown - Wendi Peters *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment Guest cast *Karl Foster - Chris Finch *Malcolm Phillips - Richard Bremmer Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and gents' toilets *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *12 Coronation Street - Living room, kitchen and hallway *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Nexus wine bar Notes *Final appearance of Chris Finch as Karl Foster. *''TV Times'' synopsis: It's a day of revelations in the McDonald household as Karen tells Steve about her troubled past; Mike pays Ciaran a visit to see his business plan; and Jack resolves to drag the girls' bowls team to victory. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,830,000 viewers (1st place). Category:2004 episodes